poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Opening crawl/The Sith's ritual
Here's how the opening crawl goes in The Beginning of the Chronicles. Potty: Patchy, Patchy, the kids are here. the toilet Patchy: 'WAH!!! ''the curtain in panic Hot! Hot! Hot! Potty, don't you know this is Patchy private time?at the camera Oh, hello! Dahh! himself with the curtain What are you all doing here? '''Potty: They're here to see The Beginning of the Chronicles. Brawk! Patchy: But I haven't got The Beginning of the Chronicles, because I... well, I lost it! to cry Children: off-screen No, Patchy! Please! Don't say that, Patchy! Please! Patchy: But it is! It's lost and I have no idea where it is, so it's best if you forget all about Yuna and those dragon riders! Voice: Remembering, Yuna and those dragon riders. music video plays with Yuna and the dragon riders Audience: clapping Patchy: I can't belive I lost The Beginning of the Chronicles''. in his peg leg'' I never lose anything. Potty: What about your leg? Patchy: Well, yeah, but... Potty: And your eye. Patchy: Well, the eye, I... Potty: And your hand. Patchy: And the h... oh, get out of here you blasted bird! Potty away Hmm... if only I had a map to tell me where "The Beginning of the Chronicles" is. screeching car sounds and a brick flies through the window and hits Potty; he mutters gibberish and then falls over Potty: What is it? Brawk! Patchy: Hey... it's a map! It's a map to "The Beginning of the Chronicles"! Potty: It's a dream come true! Patchy: giggles We gotta go find it, Potty! excitedly and runs over to the door; snaps Oh, first I'll need me treasure hunting leg. a black boot out of a bin of umbrellas and screws it on his wooden leg while limping out the door; it now functions like a normal leg Come on, Potty! Ah! Times a-wastin'! down the steps, along with Potty Potty: Brawk! Patchy: ' Take seven walks to Mrs. Dawson's house. ''elderly woman sits on her porch, knitting Ten paces past Mrs. Johnson's house. past the woman's house '''Mrs. Johnson: Would you boys like some cookies? Patchy: Put 'em in a doggie bag, Mrs. Johnson. Can't right now, we're on a treasure hunt. walking Mrs. Johnson: Okay, don't catch a cold. Patchy: Walk five fathoms past Don's Import Store and Delicatessen. up at a store by that name; walks next to a tree Half a league to the forked tree. up at a tree with plastic forks growing on it Oh! somewhere else, looking at the map Now all that's left is... Huh?! The seven trials of monkey lagoon?! the map and sees a playground full of children Merciful Neptune. Only for Yuna and her friends. Only for Yuna and her friends!!!into the playground; rides back and forth on a small green horse AHHHHH!!! 'Whoa!!! ''up and down on a see-saw Whoa!!! Whoa! down a slide with his hands up '''YAHHHHH!!! the ground Ow! spun around on a merry-go-round AHHHHH!!! AHHHHHHHHH!!! AHHHH!!! climbs on the monkey bars while a little kid punches him in the back Ahh... Ahh... Ah! a giant climbing thing while a group of kids laugh at him AHHHHH!!! AHHHH!!! pushed on the swing by a little girl AHHHHH!!! DAHHH!!! swing he was on returns with only a hook attached to it; the little girl stares at it, confused; cuts to Patchy digging in the sand We made it! We survived the trials! Oh, I'm really gonna dig this movie! laughs Dig it, get it?some more Potty: in sand You stink! Patchy: And I just got out of the shower. again; sticks his shovel in the ground and hits something Hey Potty, I think I hit something. zooms out; a large treasure chest sits in the sand Clever... bury your treasure above the surface. Potty: Brawk! Patchy: the chest; a golden glow shines from it This is it! man in a construction hat sits in the chest, holding a tape; Patchy takes it; the man cups his hands I don't know what it means either. the top of the chest on the man But I got what I came for! Come on Potty, time's a-wastin'. off, jumping around and shouting excitedly again; runs into his house, still excited, and holds the tape up Yeah!!! Popcorn. a bag of popcorn down on the table Soda. a cup of soda on the table Pickled garlic! a jar of pickled garlic down on the table, next to the other things; runs and sits down Potty, hit the remote! Potty: an egg that hits the remote Brawk! VCR turns on Patchy: the popcorn This is gonna be great! countdown, starting at ten, appears on the screen I can't believe it. More Dragon adventures! eating the popcorn; the countdown makes it's way down to five This so exciting! shaking the popcorn, which flies everywhere; the countdown ends Here it comes! Potty: Brawk! Pipe down! it just shows Yuna and Nightstar flying in the sky with the "How to Train Your Dragon" theme play. And the screen goes blank Patchy: That's it? That's "The Beginning of the Chronicles"? growls THAT WAS JUST A DARN CHEAP VIDEO OF YUNA ANF NIGHTSTAR!!! Potty: What a rip! Patchy: Grrrrr... face turns red and smoke steams out of his ears YUNA AND HER FRIENDS BETRYAED US! cries Why did I love How to Train Your Dragon and became a brony in the first place?! I'm gonna get rid of all my How to Train Your Dragon and My Little Pony stuff! All of it! All of it! off his pants All of it! to the door I'm gonna run away, that's what I'll do! Run away! out the door crying Potty: Sheesh, what a hothead! Announcer: TV, another countdown has started at twenty-three seconds with the words "The Beginning of the Chronicles" And now, for the real "The Beginning of the Chronicles"! Potty: Patchy, come back! There's more! Patchy: Really? reverses Hooray! Let's watch. pictures" proudly presents..... Chronicles of Equestria and the Isle of Berk" Beginning of the Chronicles" Sith Empire tightens its grip on the galaxy. The Galactic Republic and its Jedi defenders lie weakened and vulnerable after the Empire's successful military campaign. With a fragile peace negotiated, the Empire sends all potential Sith to undergo cruel and deadly trials at its Academy on the harsh planet KORRIBAN. Today, one of the Empire's most promising master, "Darth Malgus" has been secretly creating a Sith Equine to make the galaxy the Sith's once and for all.... pans down to a fleet of ships. And a cruisher flies to the biggest one and lands door opens and a Sith comes out Battle Droid: Greetings, Lord Malgus. It's a honor for you to be back with us. Maglus: The honor is mine, captain. How's the equine? Battle Droid 2: She is almost ready, sir. She will be the time we get there. Malgus: You said that on my last visit. 2 get in a elevator Malgus: Let me remind you that my master wants this equine to be done. So he can use her to get rid of the Jedi once and for all. Battle Droid: Yes, my lord. elevator than stops at the top floor and the 2 come out see several men looking at a tube with the creation Maglus: Dr. Robot? Dr. Robot: She's a fine work in progress, sir. Maglus: Great, great. What progress? Dr. Robot: She is almost done... goes on Scientist: She's complete! Maglus: Let me see it! take a look and it shows a young foal! Scientist: A foal? SHE'S SUPPOSE TO BE A MARE!!! Malgus: 22-34! What is going on?! 22-34: I-I-I don't know. Malgus: Kill her! Super Battle Droid: But she's a kid. Malgus: Fine! I'll do it myself! her ligthsaber Foal: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!! '''the force repulse and escapes into the elevator 22-34: She's escaping! Malgus: Red alert! Seal up the hanger! droids are sent out and they put their weapons to stun Droid: Be prepared for anything that comes out that door! when the door opens she force pushes them out of the way Foal: '''STAY AWAY FROM ME! Super Battle droid: Blast her! fires Super Battle droid 2: No, you idiot! Malgus wants her alive! Foal: EEP!!! then grabs a random object and uses it like a bowling ball droids are knocked over as the bowling pins crash sound effect is heard Foal: one of their blasters and fires she reaches an escape pod bay Foal: Gotta get out of here! races into one of the escape pods and then hops in one Battle droid: Stop! fires Foal; Ah! fires at them and soon hops right in one Super Battle Droid: Stop her! Don't let her get away! the foal presses a button which makes the escape pod launch and go to ligthspeed Droid: She'd escaped! Droid 2: We're so dead. Droid 1: sighs You say that all the time, Jerry. Droid 3: Yeah, can you stop saying that for a while? Droid 2: Hey, I'm just trying to be loyal to the Sith! Droid 1: Yeah, well try to be loyal next time by paying attention. Droid 2: Luke, why are you way nicer to me when none of the droids aren't around? Category:Stuingtion Category:Stuingtion's Written Stories Category:Transcripts Category:Scenes Category:The Chronicles of Equestria and The Isle of Berk Category:Opening Scenes